Beauty Sleep
by the darkness revealed
Summary: Kurt is sleeping during practice and nothing will wake him up-not even Rachel. What could've made him so tired? Puck/Kurt


I don't own Glee—otherwise Rachel would be working at McDonald's and Kurt would be the main character.

* * *

Beauty Sleep by the darkness revealed

"And step, and step! Clap, clap, spin!" Will Schuester spun, then groaned as he heard squeals erupt from behind him. "What is it now?" He asked in frustration, turning around to face his club.

Said club—minus Artie- was now in a heap on the floor.

"Wasn't me, Mr. Schue," Finn said, voice muffled by the two Cheerios on top of him. "Get off me Santana, Brittany!"

"It was Kurt," Rachel gasped, fighting for breath under the weight of Tina. "He fell on me!" She struggled to her feet and straightened her skirt. "Mr. Schuester, I hope you will take appropriate action and punish Kurt for disrupting our limited practice time!"

"Er—right," Mr. Schuester said. "Kurt, what happened?"

There was no answer—understandable, as the only visible part of Kurt was his arm, poking out from under Puck.

"Puck, please get off him," Mr. Schuester said tiredly.

Puck looked faintly sheepish. "Right." With a grunt, he levered himself off of Kurt.

"Kurt?" Mr. Schuester asked. "Are you ok?"

Kurt just lay there, eyes shut, looking a bit squashed.

"Kurt!" Mercedes called. "C'mon boy, are you alright?"

"I think Puck squished him to death," Brittany remarked.

Looking worried, Tina bent over the prone boy.

"Is he dead?" Finn asked.

Tina heaved a sigh of relief. "No." She stood up and giggled. "I th-think he's asleep."

"Seriously?" Finn shook Kurt. "Hey! Wake up, man!"

"Five more minutes, Dad," Kurt mumbled and turned over.

Finn glanced over to Mr. Schuester and shrugged.

"I guess he really is asleep," Mr. Schuester said, not knowing whether to laugh or yell. "Puck, Finn, lie him down on the bench there. I'll talk to him after."

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" Rachel demanded.

"If having Puck fall on him didn't wake him up then nothing short of an earthquake will budge him," Mr. Schuester said drly.

Rachel took a deep breath."Mr. Schuester, I happen to be an expert at waking imbeciles up. I once starred in an amateur performance of the Sound of Music, and my co-star just couldn't stay awake. Trust me, I can get anyone up."

"Um, Rachel, I think it's best if we just let him sleep," Mr. Schuester started weakly.

"Nonsense," Rachel smiled as she stalked towards Kurt's sleeping body. "No-one naps on _my _watch."

She stood over Kurt. "Hey, Kurt! Get up, now!"

When nothing happened, she tried tickling his feet.

"That won't work," Puck abruptly said. "he's ticklish under his chin and armpits, but not his feet." He shrugged as the rest of the club stared at him.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that," Quinn said.

"Well, tickling is out of the question," Rachel sighed. "What else?" She brightened. "Ah, yes!" She whispered something in Kurt's ear; her only response was a small murmur as he shifted position.

Next, she tried shaking, then slapping, then pinching. She would've tried dumping water on him, but she honestly didn't want to be anywhere near Kurt when he saw his wet clothes and dripping hair.

When 10 minutes of futile attempts had passed, she reluctantly gave up.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue," she mumbled. "I guess I can't wake him up."

"It's fine, Rachel, we'll let him sleep," Mr. Schuester said comfortingly. "Though I wonder what got him so tired in the first place…"

With everyone's attention on Kurt, no one noticed Puck's smirk.

**GLEE**

Surprisingly enough, it was Puck who volunteered to drive the still-sleeping Kurt home. After carrying him over to his car—Finn had offered to help but Puck didn't need it; Kurt was ridiculously light—and a quiet drive to Kurt's house, Puck lay him down on his bed and just sat, watching the peacefully slumbering boy.

After a few minutes of this, Kurt stirred. His eyes slowly blinked open and he glanced around, confused. "Wha-?" His gaze fell on Puck. "Noah…what happened?"

"You fell asleep during practice," Puck explained. "You wouldn't wake up, even after 10 minutes of Rachel yelling at you."

"Well, I wonder why I was so tired," Kurt grumped. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that a certain idiot kept me up all night."

"Hey," Puck smirked, "you enjoyed it."

"So?" Kurt kept his face straight and serious. "I need at least 8 hours of beauty sleep a night to keep my complexion perfect."

"Why don't we have some fun now?" Puck murmured. "We can always skip school tomorrow."

"Excellent notion," Kurt mumbled, already distracted by Puck's hot breath on his cheek.

And what a night it was.

* * *

I hoped you liked it, especially since it's my first Glee fic. I'm a newly converted Gleek, and I just adore the show :) I also am completely in love with Kurt

Anyways…please review!


End file.
